


Morte and Morty

by FireGire96



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And teamed up with Evil Morty, Awkward Romance, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Gay, Evil Morty is Yandere for C-137 Morty, Gay, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Murderers, Romance, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Teenage Drama, What if Morty left Rick, enjoy, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireGire96/pseuds/FireGire96
Summary: Morty's had enough of Rick's bullshit when it comes to him being a human shield. Yet he still pulls up with his crap everyday... But what happens when a single Morty starts to change his mind on such a matter? Will he stay as C-137 Rick's Morty or become the next Morty to follow in his own rebellion? (Alternate ending of 'Close Rick counters of the Rick kind'.)





	1. Morte, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> It's basically what if Morty was to stop working with Rick and team up with Evil Morty. That's it. Might continue, but in all honesty that's up to you. I hope you all enjoy!

Morty actually wasn't surprised about the situation he was currently in. To be captured by a possible evil master mind was the least of his worries after these adventures that served to be the murderer of his teenage years. To work for a man who literally treats him like crap, thinking of him as simply one of his kind that can be easily thrown away like another crumbled idea. To be on an adventure period, when he could be at home enjoying his final free day with pancakes suffocating him in their delicious entirety... But no. He was a Morty, damn it. Even though jerking his meat to hot bitches, looking at TV, and romanticizing about Jessica was his specialty, he was Rick's slave in a way. So anything he did that wasn't the norm when it came to Mortys was basically a sin.

That's why he wasn't shocked in anyway when he watched as Evil Rick's Morty obeyed his every rule like nothing. In all his glory, with the simplest difference between him and the other being a eye patch, he served proudly to his Rick. No questions asked. No complaints. No worries. Just listen and make do... That stoic look on his similar fair complex face, the lack of stuttering and or talking, the way he moved as if he's done this multiple times.... Disgusted him.

How, Morty asked. How in the living hell, can he follow the orders of a piece of junk? Yes, that piece of junk was his alcoholic grandfather who was always sure he was the world's god in the embodiment of a mere old man. Yet what else was there under his persona that made him from another dimension come to his aid with a single snap? He-... They, should be living a normal life right now. They should be doing whatever the hell they wanted. Having sex, going to parties, becoming popular not through internet memes. Living what they called the true American Dream. But here he is... Just like any other Morty. Being punished.

He wasn't different from the other Mortys. He is Morty for crying out loud. And he knows that no matter what, he would rather die then listen to another order given by Rick Sanhez himself. He would know that all his other dimensional counterparts would say the same. That all they could ever want from this world was unlimited freedom. So, why? Why was the Morty standing before him, leading him through the gooey yet scientific abandoned prison so different? What was it about him. That satisfied Morty so bad?... He wanted to know what chi surrounded him that had him in a questionable state. He will know. And he will find out...

Before the leading Morty could continue with his mission on leading his prisoner to his cell, the other Morty broke the ice in the air by asking with a stutter, "U-Uh, so. Is there anyway we can shut down that grid and rescue all those Mortys?" Through his words, the other Morty simply kept to himself by pressing in a code to a cell. But as he did, he soon replied in a stone cold manner to the now frustrated Morty,

"Mortys are incapable of defeating Ricks. You should know that by now." With that being said, the eye patched Morty opened the entrance to the other Morty's cell. What they were met with was the unpleasant smell of throw up and shit trying to mix with what could be a cheap air freshener. At the mere sight of nothing but darkness, Morty started to feel unease at the thought of being possibly stuck in there for the rest of his life time. Unlike the other Morty, who stared upon the room as if it was simply part of his everyday job. Not long after a awkward moment of silence as humid air huffed in their ears harshly, the eye patched Morty continued in an emotionless tone, "Get in."

Knowing not to disobey someone in such a given situation, the normal brown haired teen walked gradually into what could be a death chamber. A death chamber, that was not long after shut immediately behind his back. Due to the absence of the creepy source of light from the halls, the teen found himself being consumed by disturbing darkness that began to cloud his body with the heat of it's body. His heart began to beat in a rather fast pace equivalent to a running engine. The small hairs on his head like a moth to a flame began to stick up suddenly. And his blood started to stir in utter fear as questions of what could happen started to surface instantly...

That is. Until a bright ball of red and green light beeping occasionally was met with his partly horrible sight. A set of lights that emulated from the other Morty's eye patch, who was just standing before the now frightened Morty with a casual facial expression. In a sinister manner towards the fearful teen, told him after a quick second of weird tranquility, "I can tell you want to save the other Mortys. Not only that. But you must hate the Mortys too... Why so desperate, C-137 Morty?"

"W-What do you mean so des-... Wait. How do you know my name," Morty asked his counterpart, his annoyance of the situation switching to creepiness once more as the other Morty began to smirk in satisfaction from his answer.

"I'm you, of course. I should know everything about you... I heard you hate your Rick." The mysterious Morty soon seemed to look up at the ceiling through flashes. "And damn. I can't blame you. All Ricks think of us merely as slaves to their little games. Pawns to this huge chess game we play in an endless loop. It's like a story that can never change.It begins the same. You're given or assigned to a Rick. The ending as well. You die, and your Rick gets another Morty. Simple as that."

"W-W-What do you mean-."

"What if I told you that those Mortys outside aren't the only Mortys captured," The eye patched Morty interrupted his original almost instantly, keeping himself casually explaining matters at hand. "What if I told you there are over a thousand of Mortys, as we speak, locked in cells away from food. Water... Freedom?... What if I told you. I'm simply changing the rules to this game we play known as the adventures of Rick and Morty? Hmm?"

"... Wow. I would say you're still freaking me out," Morty finally blurted out through a state of awe before proceeding to ask, "But why when you're helping a Rick right now? T-T-That evil looking R-Rick."

"He's only being manipulated, Morty. I could give a damn whether he trusts me or not. Which he doesn't. All I know is that a number of Mortys who are so desperate to see the sun again are in need of my help... And maybe yours."

"M-Mine?"

"I know you, Morty. I know us. We wouldn't let those bastards make our lives as if it's the act for a script to a movie. We need to stand up for ourselves! Don't you want to go back to the way things used to be? To where you could masturbate behind closed doors, think of Jessica, stay in school, graduate, have a family-. The list goes on, Morty... Help me. Together we can show these Mortys... That freedom. Was never an illusion... Please..."

C-137 Morty had to admit. He didn't know anything about this Morty. He didn't know if he was a robotic Morty or a social justice warrior Morty. Or even a Morty to begin with. For all he knows, he could be entering yet another trap set up by some sick mastermind almost identical to his Rick!...

Then again though, something about this Morty was. Rather sincere. As if he really wanted to help out these poor Mortys who never lived a normal life due to those awful Ricks. Ricks... And to think that maybe. Just maybe there would be a small gray hair where all Ricks weren't the same? A load of bullshit. Yeah, Morty didn't know a lot about this new version of himself... But he rather listen to a Morty then a Rick.

"A-Alright then," Morty responded, making his other self's smirk become wider then a Cheshire cat in excitement. "I-I'll help. Just. Tell me where we should start and what I should call you. B-Because hey! Heh heh. It would be weird calling you Morty this whole time because I'm Morty."

"Oh, I can solve that problem easily," The eye patched Morty responded, his smile not going away, to properly introduce himself to his new partner with a delicate hand shake. "I'm Morty. But you already knew that. And to help with your mix up, please.... Call me Morte... I can already tell, Morty.

_We're going to do big things together..."_


	2. Morty's Rickest Hour

Not long after their talk, Morty was met once more with light that pierced his eyes violently. Unlike his other self, it served to give him enough pain to have him squeal a little to his ally's discomfort. As Morty grunted at the sudden action, cussing it's creation under his breath, he watched as Morte began to walk casually through the hall towards another area in the fallen yet stable jail. While he lead the way, he began to ask his helper without any contact, "So, Morty. How is your life on C-137?"

"W-Well, I guess it's just like any other Morty's life," The stuttering brown haired boy responded, slightly bewildered at the delivery of such a question. "I have my parents, Beth and Jerry. Also my sister, Summer, but even I sometimes forget she's there. I-I go to school!... When. Rick's not throwing me on his adventures. And- And there's a Jessica too! Oh, s-she's the best."

Immediately after the explanation to his dimension, the other Morty quickly chimed in with a hum full of satisfaction. "Intriguing. Seeing as I never had a Jessica nor a family, I wouldn't be able to actually sympathize with you."

"W-W-Wait. You never had a family?! N-Not even a Jessica!?!"

"Keep your damn voice down," Morte hissed before sighing heavily to retreat back to his calm nature. "No, I didn't. And even if I did, I wouldn't be able to remember. Especially due to the fact that me and my Rick have jumped through multiple dimensions to save ourselves. Oh wait, did I say ourselves? I meant HIMSELF."

"Whoa. I-I'm sorry, Morte." Only a slight squeal of regret was able to escape from Morty's mouth at what he had just said. Sorry. Out of all the things he could have let out of his mouth, it had to be such a dumb one like that. He wouldn't be surprised if the teen before him swiftly punched him in the face. Or even called their little mission off to leave him to rot like the dumbass he was...

Instead though, he felt his shoulder be touched slightly by his oh so familiar hand. A hand that belonged to the now bittersweet Morte, who quickly informed his comrade with a mournful smile, "Oh please, Morty. There's nothing you should be sorry about. If anything, you're actually helping me. So I should be thanking you."

"O-Oh uh... O-Okay. Your. Welcome?"

"Okay. Enough of that. Let's not waste any time and go save those Mortys." With that being said, the two Mortys, nodding in agreement, wasted no time to dash their way through the jail as they approached the door to the cell of numerous Mortys. As they ran to their chosen destination, the normal Morty couldn't help but continue to wonder just who exactly was this Morty. Or should he say Morte.

Morte wasn't like any other Morty he had encounter this whole time while being with Rick. He didn't stutter like he always did. Nor did he say anything dumb out of nowhere that could get the taste buds slapped out of his fucking mouth. And he didn't make the wrong moves when it came to orders he was given... It was miraculous, but also to a degree sort of creepy and horrifying.

Was he really a Morty, Morty questioned mentally. Was he a Rick in desguise? Or was he some super spy for the Citidal of Ricks? Whatever the case may be, he probably wasn't a evil dictator of sorts or a maniac. He did have a sense of mind when it came to Ricks and Mortys. Not to mention he also trusted C-137 Morty. So that was a plus... Right?

Right before Morty could continue to look rather deep as to who exactly Morte was, he found himself being pushed back slightly into reality by the touch of his friend's hand on his chest softly. In utter shock of the sudden action, he looked up to find the boy, not daring to look at him, type in a certain code on the pad in front of him, triggering a door to open for the male. Behind the door, was a scene that C-137 Morty certainly couldn't lay his eyes on. Luckily, Morte wasn't able to see himself because he covered himself next to entrance, saving him from any sickening scene. Unlike his friend, who was now partly scared.

Scared at the utter sight of multiple versions of him looking upon him with endless stutters and complete fear.

Now looking upon himself from different angles, Morty wasted no time to turn to his left to find Morte whisper to him sternly, "Get these Mortys to follow your lead in the rebellion."

"W-W-Why don't you do it instead," Morty asked in confusion and worry.

"That's a pretty dumb question, no offence. But I supposedly work for Rick in their eyes," Morte stated quietly. "Just trust me on this one, Morty..." Only body language could help the two males at the moment of their clarity as words proved to mean nothing at the moment. A blank stare filled with nothing but utter trust connected with one full with concern for themselves. Even though it was rather selfish, Morty could soon be able to see that Morte was being rather straight forward in this moment. He didn't know why, but something in his open eye was. Trustworthy... And he didn't trust a lot of people these days. Especially after that day...

"Fine. I'll persuade them. Just d-don't stab me in my back."

"Morty. You and I know I would never do such a thing. I mean how the hell can I trick myself?" That being his last words for now, the eye patched Morty instantly threw the normal one inside without hesitation before closing the door right in his face. Leaving him alone... Alone to do the one thing he should've done a long time ago...

Footsteps sounded down the nasty hallway as Morte made his way back to his post next to his Rick. He found himself passing through a few doors casually before meeting with the main room of the Morty Prison; The control room.

Inside, he found everything still in place, his Rick standing in front of the screen, retrieving Rick's lovely memories of misadventures, his family, his 'friends', his Morty. All while the original Rick was chained down, saying or doing nothing to convince or find a way to escape. Such a sight proved to disgust Morte. Let alone disappoint him. Oh well though, he thought. Such a sight only serves to prove more that Ricks are nothing but walking piles of shit.

"Hello, Rick," The eye patched Morty said in a emotionless tone that caught Rick's line of attention, who simply shifted his eyes to the boy with his raised eyebrow.

"Oh shit. Just great, aren't you this Rick's piece of junk Morty," Rick questioned, regretting nothing.

"Yes I am... And can I just say. Your Morty is quite the charmer isn't he? I mean, he agrees with me when I told him that Ricks are nothing but people equivalent to slave masters."

"Fuck you kid, y-you must've at a lot of crap earlier because here you are talking all that shit," The blue haired inventor responded, anger slightly in his voice. "And who the hell do you think you are convincing my Morty I'm some evil bastard or something? You know he doesn't have the right mindset to think quick on his two damn feet."

"But it's true. You treat Morty like crap. You would treat any Morty like crap and get away with it-. You see? That's what I hate about you Ricks," Morte continued with a hint of venom that could literally splash right on the other man's face. He eventually walked closer to Rick to proceed in what could be rage. "You Ricks think you can be the only people in the universe to have god damn sympathy and freedom to do whatever the hell you want. You're not a fucking god, dude. You're a old fuck that uses his grandson like a god damn tool and I'll be damn if I let you or any other Rick do such a thing. Morty's smart. And he's right! You're no grand father. You're a monster..."

"... Huh. I guess I am... But here's the difference between me and you? You're a tiger. You need a pack in order to stay alive because if you were alone, you would be dead in less then two seconds. Me?... I'm a fucking lion. And you will hear me roar, motherfucker!!"

"Yeah... I will hear you roar. But not today." Out of nowhere, as if right on Cue, a army of Mortys came busting into the room to take down the standing yet awfully frozen Rick, who cried for them to slaughter him bit by bit as some began to cause mayhem. While this went on, Morty was able to move through the crowd to meet up with Morte, who kept his eyes locked on his friend's Rick before leaving him be, causing the original Morty to make eye contact with his grandfather. Due to the presence of his real grandson, the blue haired captive man called out, "Morty! Morty get me out of this... Morty, come on! Don't be stupid-. Get me out of this!"

"... I don't think so, Rick."  
  
With that being said, the C-137 Morty went towards the controls in the room to press on a obvious red button. Upon pressing it, he found the hatches holding up the multiple Mortys outside was undone, letting them slide down to their freedom in what felt like eternity. "You fucking idiot! I should've known you weren't good for shit. Even if you are my grandson, you're useless! You're fucking useless, Morty!"  
  
"S-Says the guy who's chained up."

"Come on, Morty," The other Morty called out to the original as he grabbed hold of his arm rather gently to tug on. "I already called the Citadel. They'll be getting Rick soon along with the Evil Rick and taking them both to jail. Now let's go."  
  
"W-Wait. What about the other Mortys?!"  
  
"What about them? They're free." Morte was right. All the other Mortys were free. Morty found himself from different dimensions, whether same or another person entirely, they all shared a rather grateful smile as they let their excitement pour out through damage of their torture playground and let out roars of thankfulness. None of them were in pain or agony or crying from the mere thought of being alive. They were here together. No chains, no madness, no paranoia, no Rick. Just themselves, exactly as it's supposed to be.  
  
Due to that, through the yelling and cussing of Rick Sanchez, Morty and Morte exit through the prison together to Rick's empty ship. At the sight of the machinery alone and gaining heat from the beating down sun, both Mortys threw themselves inside for the captured Rick's Morty to start it up rather quickly to the surprise of the other Morty. In a matter of seconds they were away from the hell hole known as a Morty prison and off in the air back to home... Which. Actually, they didn't know where that was.  
  
"Um, Morte," Morty said suddenly turning to his partner, who instantly shifted his head his direction with a questionable hum. "So, where do we go now?"  
  
"Hmm... I thought you would just go home and hang out with your family for once in your life."  
  
"But, uh. Y-You don't have a home, don't you?"  
  
"... You're right," The eye patched Morte responded, a small smirk tugging on his lips from his other's good observing skills. "I don't have anywhere to go... I guess I was just thinking this would never happen. And if it did, I could always go to a homeless center or a orphanage.... Or. If there's any room for one more son. Your place back at C-137?"

Such a request immediately caused Morty to let his jaw drop and his eyes go huge. His line of sight was met with a caring smile and relaxed eyebrows surfacing on Morte's face gently like a lost puppy. Once more, he didn't know nearly anything about this version of him. Nor did he think it would be a good idea to seeing as he can be emotional. Yet he did save his ass from dealing with one more day with Rick... So for that. Who would he be to leave a defenseless Morty alone on the streets?  
  
"You know what? Sure. I can get behind that."  
  
"Great..."  
  
"Oh shit, dude! W-What if my mom starts questioning where R-R-Rick is!?! Oh man. I-I'm in so much trouble!"  
  
"I got a idea, Morty. Calm down. Everything's going to be fine," Morte reassured. "Besides, we're free now. And we already blossomed such a beautiful relationship with one another. Now, yes, I must warn you, we will still need to go on whacky adventures. But when it's with us two, we can take on anything that comes at us. In the way we want to do it... But for now. Please relax. And let's just enjoy this little ride home..."  
  
As music began to play from the press of Morte's finger on the radio, Morty started to wonder just exactly was going to be thrown at them. He wondered if things would be more easier now that all the Rick's possibly had a bounty on their heads. Or harder. Would his life really go back to normal? Or partially?... He honestly didn't know. But one thing was for sure, his grandfather was out of the picture. Forever. And in his life came Morte. He would rather have his adventures with him if that was the case. Because just like the music that played said. Just like The Harptones said.  
  
 _Life is but a dream. It's what you make it..._


End file.
